Sin ti, nunca
by Nadiie
Summary: La tripulación llega a una nueva isla donde el señor de un castillo les recibe con los brazos abiertos. Sanji se empieza a dar cuenta de que algo ha nacido en su interior hacia el peliverde, Zoro, intenta borrar un sentimiento que hace tiempo que guarda.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción: La isla del castillo negro**

El almuerzo estaba casi listo, solo faltaban tres tostadas más y ya estarían los siete platos. Las manos de Sanji trabajaban a una velocidad increíble manejando todo tipo de alimentos que se convertían en anhelados platos. Puso los platos en la mesa y los miró extrañado. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diferente? No sabía bien que era pero… Volvió a comprobar uno a uno los platos para averiguar que era aquello que parecía anormal.

A la tercera vez lo vio claramente. Era el plato de Zoro. ¿Por qué estaba tan lleno? Se preguntó a si mismo. ¿Por que lo había condimentado tanto? Intentó sacar bastantes cosas y volvió a mirarlo. Con el entrecejo fruncido miro bien los platos, ¿Cómo le había podido suceder? ¿Por qué Zoro? Era mucho más lógico que pusiera más comida a Luffy que no a Zoro, que últimamente no aparecía en algunas comidas. ¿Seria por preocupación?

Dejo eso por después y saco uno de sus cigarrillos, fue hacia la cubierta y se puso a mirar al mar al tiempo que empezaba a fumar. Mientras cocinaba nunca fumaba, ya que eso podría influir en el sabor de su preciada comida. El silencio de la madrugada solo era interrumpido por las olas que chocaban contra la carabela y por unos extraños ruidos. Volvió a fruncir el entrecejo y agudizó su oído.

Venía de popa. Con las manos en los bolsillos y a punto para atacar fue hacia allí, salto al techo de la cocina y miro entre los mandarinos de Nami. Vio a un hombre de piel morena y un inconfundible pelo verde. Levantaba enormes pesas y parecía luchar contra el aire. El rubio se sentó al borde del techo con las piernas cruzadas y fumando lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo.

Apagó su cigarrillo contra el suelo y Zoro se giro, como si hubiera oído el sonido del cigarrillo al apagarse. Solo lo miro y volvió a lo suyo. Sanji se sintió mal. Para Zoro solo era eso, alguien a quien ignorar, nadie importante. En la vida verde de Zoro solo había lugar para sus katanas, Mihawk y esa chica llamada Kuina, que por lo que tenía entendido estaba muerta.

Pero… Tenía que ser realista, él y Zoro solo se hablaban para pelearse o insultarse. Si lo pensaba bien, la única vez que no peleaban era en medio de los combates, donde se coordinaban lo bastante para salir sin un rasguño.

Zoro sabía que Sanji estaba allí. Podía notarlo y tambien oler el humo del cigarrillo. Sabía que aunque no estuvieran cerca Sanji estaba tenso y preparado para cualquier cosa. Desde que se había percatado que Sanji estaba detrás suyo que no podía concentrarse en el entrenamiento. Últimamente no iba a las comidas para no verlo, entrenaba hasta desfallecer para no pensar más en él. Pero sabiendo que estaba allí…

Sanji: Hey, marimo, ¿Por qué no vienes a almorzar? Esta todo hecho y seria una pena que Luffy acabara con todo.

Zoro: Ya iré…

Sanji: Ayer no viniste a cenar. Así que déjate de excusas baratas y ve ahora mismo.

Zoro no estaba de humor para enzarzar una nueva discusión, así que dejo sus enormes pesas y se dirigió a la cocina, con un sonriente Sanji detrás. La verdad es que Zoro se moría de ganas de comer, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, los platos del cocinero eran verdaderamente buenos.

Lentamente toda la tripulación fue llegando a la cocina y devorando todo lo que había. En cuando acabaron, Nami les informo que ese mediodía llegarían a una nueva isla. Robin les explicó de que se trataba de una isla de verano, un sitio tranquilo y sin base de marina. Era gobernada por un señor que vivía en un castillo negro y que estaba de parte de los piratas, así que no debían preocuparse.

Por lo visto el Log Pose se cargaría en tres días, pero visto que la isla era vacacional, unos días de descanso no les vendrían mal.

TO BE CONTINUED

--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Siento que sea tan corto, pero es la introducción y todo empieza en cuando llegan a la isla!

Espero comentarios!

Att: Lady Devil D.


	2. Chapter 2 1r parte Dolor y verdades

Por lo visto el Log Pose se cargaría en tres días, pero visto que la isla era vacacional, unos días de descanso no les vendrían mal.

La costa se empezaba a acercar y se veía un muelle de madera, con gente paseando alegremente y con un aire acogedor. El día era bueno y la temperatura ideal. Y las chicas de la playa iban en bikini.

Los ojos de Sanji se forzaron a mirar justo allí, aunque se había percatado más de una vez que lo único que reseguían últimamente eran los músculos de Zoro. ¿¡Por qué!?

Él debía mirar a las chicas, eran más bellas, más sensibles, más elegantes… ¡No ese bruto espadachín que no sabría captar un halago ni que se lo pintasen en pintura fosforescente!¡Ni siquiera se merecía halagos! Gritó una voz avergonzada en la mente de Sanji.

Y notó sus ojos.

¿Zoro le había mirado fijamente durante un segundo o eran cosas suyas? ¿Por qué le ilusionaria tanto? Solo era un rudo espadachín sin demasiado cerebro…

Zoro se maldecía interiormente. Porque lo había vuelto a hacer. Si ya sabía como acabaría todo ¿Por qué seguía fijándose en ese estúpido cocinero? ¿Qué tenía él? ¿Qué le hacia mirarlo y remirarlo y no poder soportar su presencia dos segundos sin adorarle? A lo mejor era lo mismo que hacía que se pelearan constantemente, porque si no se peleasen Zoro sabría que acabaría diciendo lo que no debía…

Se imagino por un momento un mundo sin las peleas y las sonrisas desafiantes de Sanji, con ese cigarrillo que le hacía ver tan sexy. Cogió aire y se acercó más a la barandilla, intentando concentrar toda su atención en el muelle.

Cuando conseguía dejar de pensar en un, des de su punta de vista, tierno ojo azulado Nami empezó a gritar ordenes como una histérica. Por que para Rononoa Zoro las mujeres eran así. Histéricas, chillonas y cotorras. En cambio… Los hombres eran fuertes, imponentes, elegantes, rubios… O solo Sanji era así.

Empezaron a atar las velas y preparar el barco, saltando sin problemas y anudando todos los cabos. Entonces sucedió. Zoro estaba distraído en un cabo que no quería obedecer sus rudas manos cuando unos brazos largos y delgados le rodearon y desataron el nudo. Zoro notó como toda su sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas e intentó disimularlo bajando la cabeza.

- Ya esta.- Sonó una fina voz a sus espaldas, sin un insulto, sin una sola burla.

- Gra-gracias…- Consiguió tartamudear Zoro en voz baja. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inútil? ¡Se enfrentaba sin diferencias a todo lo que le pusieran delante pero tartamudeaba por que un cocinerucho le había ayudado a atar un nudo!

- Bien chicos, lo esencial es buscar comida para las reservas, así que Sanji y Zoro ya tenéis trabajo.- Dijo Nami, con la más malévola sonrisa que pudo mostrar- ¡Qué os divirtáis chicos!- Dijo ella, antes de volatizarse a comprar ropa sin escuchar la furiosa opinión de Zoro.

Él apuntó otra cosa a su lista. A parte de chillonas, histéricas y cotorras también gastaban dinero sin trabajar.

Miró solo una vez al cocinero y lo vio incomodo. ¿Tan mal le caía como para no querer ni que él le ayudara?

Las calles estaban llenas cual lata de sardinas. El peliverde cargaba con múltiples cajas y el rubio iba de parada en parada, de tienda en tienda con una enorme y aparentemente eterna lista de cosas totalmente imprescindibles. Aunque el concepto de imprescindible de Zoro no se parecía demasiado al de Sanji.

El espadachín podía sobrevivir con un solo trozo de pan y una buena cama, el cocinero llevaba ya más de 15 semi-atracos que se podían entender cuando se cocinaba para Luffy. Zoro frunció más su ceño cuando Sanji se volvió a parar en otra tienda.

- ¿No vamos a acabar hoy verdad?- Dijo Zoro, harto después de hora y media cargando como un burro.

- No te quejes más, sin mi te morirías de hambre.- Dijo Sanji, intentando ser todo lo borde que pudo. Porque si fuera por él le habría invitado a tomar algo, pero eso sería demasiado sospechoso en un mujeriego como él.

- Sé cuidarme solo.- Contestó él. Lo que deseaba decirle era que le necesitaba como las flores a los pétalos, pero hubiera quedado demasiado hortera y cursi en un hombre como él.

Cuando Sanji acabó de decidirse con la carne, las verduras, la fruta, el pescado, las especias y un montón de cosas más que Zoro le hubiera tirado a la cabeza, llegaron al barco y dejaron las cosas.

Sanji empezó a guardar las cosas en los armarios, la gigantesca nevera y otras en una cámara que guardaban para los alimentos. Cuando acabó fue hacia Zoro, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, cogió una jarra y se la llenó de cerveza, sin mirarle a la cara. Por que se hubiera detenido a reseguir las gotas de sudor que caían por su frente como la lluvia en los cristales y llegaba hasta el borde de su camiseta donde se perdía por su musculado torso…

Sanji movió su cabeza intentando apartar esos oscuros pensamientos. A lo mejor esa isla le estaba afectando el sistema nervioso… Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar… Y maldiciendose a si mismo, se dio cuenta.

Nunca había amado tanto a una sola persona.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta es la primera mitad del capitulo 2... Siento el retraso, a partir de ahora lo iré colgando cada dos días o máximo tres (ahora que he encontrado toda la historia…)

Comentarioos pliiis!!!


	3. Chapter 2 2n parte Dolor y verdades

Nunca había amado tanto a una sola persona.

Solo cuando lo pensó tal y como era se dio cuenta, horrorizado, de que era verdad. Nunca le habían gustado los hombres, pero Zoro era especial. Zoro era fuerte, callado, viril y protector. A lo mejor era eso lo que más le gustaba del espadachín. Por que en el mar un hombre no acostumbra a proteger a otro sin una amistad fuerte por delante o mucho dinero. En cambio, aunque ellos discutían a diario, Zoro siempre se ofrecía a protegerle en las batallas.

Zoro dio un sorbo a la cerveza de la mesa y miró al cocinero, que se había detenido en medio de la puerta mirando hacia la mar. Parecía pálido y sus manos temblaban casi imperceptiblemente. Solo Zoro, que lo estudiaba cada día sin querer, podía notar un ceño semi-fruncido… ¿Estaría enfadado por algo?

- Gracias.- Dijo Zoro en voz alta. Al menos no podría decir que era un bruto mal educado. Él se giro y murmuro un no hay de que. Acabada la cerveza pensó en irse a duchar y salir a pasear, parecía un pueblo tranquilo y caminar un poco no iría nada mal. Hacia nada que había perdido a Sanji de vista…

Aunque lo vio perfectamente bien cuando salió del baño con tan solo esa toalla tapándole la entrepierna. Estaba mojado y la melena rubia le caía empapada por la cara, haciendo que su ojo brillara más… Su fino cuerpo estaba lleno de gotitas que brillaban como perlas blancas en su torso, tan sexy, tan perfecto… Zoro sentía como sus ojos recorrían a Sanji aunque él no quisiera.

- ¿Sales de en medio?- Preguntó Zoro, con la voz ruda, medio pillada en la garganta por los nervios. No había querido ser tan borde con la persona que adoraba, pero si no hubiera dicho eso habrían llegado a situaciones comprometidas y a lo mejor extrañas para Sanji…

Sanji tragó saliva, como si quisiera decir algo pero sin poder decirlo. Se apartó y observó como Zoro cerró la puerta tras si. ¿Se lo había parecido o Zoro estaba sonrojado?

Se preguntó a si mismo como podía ser que amara a alguien tan brusco. Ni siquiera le había pedido bien algo tan simple como apartarse de una puerta, si se llevaban tan mal ¿Cómo podían amarse?

Entre dudas Sanji se vistió en la habitación de los chicos y salió antes de tener que presenciar algo que le hacía enrojecer solo imaginarlo… Se ató bien la corbata y vio salir a Zoro ya vestido, aunque con el pelo mojado y no demasiado arreglado, pero eso le hacía más morboso, más salvaje… Sanji se mordió el labio por no decir nada… Las cosas no habían cambiado de golpe, le había costado aceptarlo…

Justo caminar algunas calles en silencio se encontraron al animado grupo de piratas devorando todo lo que se pusiera por delante en una cafetería. Estuvieron hablando, gritando y comiendo aun más ante los sorprendidos ojos del camarero que servía plato tras plato.

Al acabar decidieron dedicar la tarde al ocio. Zoro marchó con Luffy, quien se había puesto a correr tras un juguete extraño de una paradita ambulante. Sanji vio como su espadachín se alejaba y tuvo un extraño presentimiento, pero pensó en todo lo que había descubierto ese día y supo que nada podía ir peor.

En menos de dos esquinas Rononoa había perdido ya a Luffy de vista. Buscándolo algo distraído se chocó contra un muchacho. Se disculpó murmurando y cuando iba a girarse para irse miro bien al joven. Era rubio y de ojos claros, pero no tan azulados como los de Sanji. Era igual de delgado y parecía tan fino y educado como él. Zoro le miró fijamente y tuvo el impulso de besarle, aunque el chico se le adelantó a él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, aquí empieza. No me gusta que se enamoren tan rápido pero tampoco voy a hacerlos sufrir demasiado con el no se que me pasa no se que tengo… Espero que os guste esta parte, en el capitulo tres (adelanto) habrá un lemon aunque no hos hagais ilusiones por que no sera Sanji Zoro… TT////TT **Si alguien no quiere leer el proximo lemon solo hace falta que lo ponga en comentarios y el capitulo cuarto pondre un resumen de lo crucial para seguir la historia!**

Como siempre, en menos de tres diaaas!


	4. Chapter 3 La tentación

En menos de dos esquinas Rononoa había perdido ya a Luffy de vista. Buscándolo algo distraído se chocó contra un muchacho. Se disculpó murmurando y cuando iba a girarse para irse miro bien al joven. Era rubio y de ojos claros, pero no tan azulados como los de Sanji. Era igual de delgado y parecía tan fino y educado como él. Zoro le miró fijamente y tuvo el impulso de besarle, aunque el chico se le adelantó a él.

Zoro se encontró pegado contra la pared, saboreando los labios del desconocido. Él se separó un poco para respirar y vio los ojos ultramar del rubio que jadeaba después de la intensidad y la sorpresa de ser correspondido.

- Lo siento, fue un impulso…- Dijo el rubio, aunque su sonrisa era totalmente lujuriosa.

- Puedes seguir impulsándote si quieres.- Le contestó el peliverde, sabiendo que buscaba el chico.- ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

- Como quieras Zoro.- Zoro se sorprendió al oír su nombre, y que bien que sonaba en esos labios carnosos…- Tu eres el famoso Rononoa Zoro, ¿no? Tenía ganas de verte en persona, hablar y hacer otras cosas…

De nuevo el chico le besó. Y el se dejo. ¿Cómo se deja alguien besar? El beso esta allí, o lo coges o lo dejas… Y en ese momento Zoro lo aferró como el naufrago que se aferra al último trozo de madera flotante en el mar.

Otros ojos medio cubiertos por un mechón rubio vieron la escena. Y seguido dejaron de ver por las lagrimas que caían de ellos, porque sin saber por que Sanji notó como una katana afilada se le clavaba en el corazón y cada segundo que duraba aquel beso esa katana se removía en su interior, hurgando en la herida y sacando tanta sangre como era posible, pero nunca moría, solo dolor…

Pero Zoro no notó nada y siguió al de ojos ultramar que le llevó por las calles del pueblo lleno de gente, giraron algunas calles y entraron a una casita pequeña pero acogedora. Aunque no le dio tiempo de mirar demasiado la decoración de la casa. Las manos de piel nívea le cogieron por la barbilla morena de Zoro y sus labios se juntaron.

Una pelea de lenguas se libró entre las cavidades calientes de los dos muchachos. Allí la boca de Zoro bajo hasta el cuello fino y blanco de él. Le mordió fuerte y el chico gimió suavemente. Se desnudaron lentamente repasando cada centímetro de la piel del otro con las lenguas.

Subieron las escaleras a trompicones, casi por el suelo, sin desenganchar sus bocas ni cesar las caricias. Llegaron a un pequeño dormitorio y casi cayeron a la cama, ya sin pantalones ni camiseta. El bulto en la entrepierna del rubio era evidente, aunque la de Zoro impresionó más el muchacho quien empezó a acariciarle frenéticamente.

Zoro no se quedó a atrás y mientras le mordía el cuello al chico, subió y empezó a comerle la oreja, cosa que parecía excitar al chico. Sus enormes manos morenas recorrieron los pezones de él y acabaron en el calzoncillo oscuro, lo único que vestía al chico, por poco tiempo.

El espadachín abrió bien las piernas del chico y se posicionó entre ellas después de que él le sacara los calzones para ver la potente verga de Zoro. Intentó no ir demasiado rápido, pero ese muchacho le excitaba mucho mientras gemía allí, ruborizado. Zoro jadeaba, sentía que iba a irse de un momento a otro y un pequeño movimiento acabó con él.

Y en ese momento de placer explosivo sentía que se alejaba de todo, que nada le iba a importar, pero en su cabeza solo habitaba la imagen de Sanji…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es corto pero los lemons nunca se me dieron bien asi k… Además este nuevo personaje tendra bastante que ver.

Espero coments!!


End file.
